Cry Travesty
by Remnant of a Broken Memory
Summary: Everything changes. A lesson often learned the hard way. When does holding on to the past start to destroy your future? And when is that link to who you once were all that keeps you alive? Treachery is everywhere. Magic dwells within you. Trust only those who can save you.
1. Prologue:No One Could Ever Say

This is my very first fanfiction. You can review if you'd like. It's set in the future. In Albus Severus and Scorpius's generation. If there are inconsistencies between the original storyline and my story its either on accident or to make the story flow better. If I've made any mistakes feel free to point them out. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: All original Harry Potter characters and storyline belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Sorry about the mix up. THIS is going to be the prologue and the old prologue is going to be chapter one. A good friend pointed out how much better it would work out this way.

* * *

Prologue: No One Could Ever Say Words That Meant More Than Things That Go Unsaid

As always, by the time the sun set, Amethyst's mother was gone. Being a nurse and working the night shift often kept her asleep when Amethyst was awake. Only during the summer did Amethyst get to adjust her sleeping patterns so that she could see her mother.

She missed her mother, and she hated the job that her mother had. But she would never tell her mother that.

_Because she is ,after all, a nurse. She helps people, and that's far more important ,of course, _Amethyst thought disdainfully, her legs swinging over the porch railing. _Who am I to be angry with her for not being here? We wouldn't even have our house if not for that job and the money it brings in._

As always, Amethyst's argument with herself ended with her on her porch, staring at the stars.

"Amethyst!" her father called out from the house,immediately ruining her good mood.

_I've been out her five fucking minutes! Is that too much time to ask for myself?!_

"What?!" Amethyst snapped back, her fingers digging into the plastic of her chair and the wind picking up suddenly.

" Go get the mail!" he answered.

_What am I? A dog? Hey,Lassie, go get the paper. Should've took that fucking job with Kieran at that damn pizza place. But then again someone has to do shit around here. Dad can't get around well anymore, Mama's always working , and when Kieran's not at work for four hours every other day, he's a lazy fuck who never helps._

Amethyst sighed. " 'Kay!"

Amethyst stood up and grabbed the mop handle (minus the actual mop part) that she always took with her when she went to check the mail. Just in case someone decided to mess with her while she was pissed off.

The walk was short and boring as always, and the mail was seemingly boring too. Shuffling through the mail on her way back to her house, she came across a cream colored envelope made of an amazingly soft paper.

**Amethyst Caiolin Rayne **was written in precise,yet swirly black letters.

_Holy shit. Someone can spell my whole name right,_Amethyst thought sarcastically as she walked up the porch steps.

She open her door and handed all the mail not addressed to her to her father, who was sitting on the couch facing the TV. Amethyst walked over to the breakfast bar and leaned against it as she opened her letter.

"Hello, Amethyst Caiolin Rayne!" the letter chirped immediately, taking on a life of its own and hovering there before her as it spoke.

Amethyst froze, staring in disbelief at the letter for a few moments before regaining her composure.

_It talks. So what? Weirder shit has happened. Like Michael Jackson suddenly turning into a white guy. Fucking creepy._

"For you would not have been able to open this letter if you were anyone else," the letter continued ."This is a letter to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We would be most happy to have a representative of our school visit you at the earliest time of your convenience so that this can be explained to you and your family. Shall we schedule our visit for later, or is now best?"

Amethyst paused momomentarily, thinking about her answer before responding, "Umm, yea. Sure. Now's fine?"

"Excellent!" cried the letter. It exploded into white smoke accompanied by sparkles of every color imaginable.

Suddenly, a tall woman with serene silver-grey eyes and long pale blonde hair stood before Amethsyt. A calm smile was plastered on the odd woman's face as if she appeared from clouds of smoke all the time.

"Hello, Amethyst. I am Luna Lovegood, Headmistress of Hogwarts," she said, her voice relaxed and soothing.

"Ah," Amethyst began, her voice steady. "Hi, you already know me apparently. Do you do that often?"

"Appear from a cloud of smoke?" Luna clarified, continuing when Amethyst nodded." Occasionally."

"How the fuck did you get in my house?!" Amethyst's father demanded, a gun in his hands pointed at Luna.

_Has he been talking this whole time? Amazing. He cant get up to get his own glass of water but he can move like a criminal when he wants a gun. _

"Really, Mr. Rayne. I understand your alarm but guns won't be necessary," Luna explained softly, completely unfazed by the gun pointed at her.

When she was convinced that he would shoot her long before he put the gun away, she simply Vanished the gun with a flick of her wrist and cast a nonverbal _Silencio_ on him, having long ago mastered wandless magic.

Then without bothering with an explanation for him she Summoneda chair and settled into its black velvet cushions. She turned to face Amethyst then, her eyes examining the girl closely.

_This most certainly explains what the hell Rune and Lyssandra were always prattling on about. Especially Lyssandra. Was there any spell she didn't mention? Luckily I listened when they spoke. I thought it would just be the two of the going off to Hogwarts. No wonder they drilled all this into me. _

_So she's a master of wandless and nonverbal magic, eh? Rune told me that was difficult. She must be very powerful. I don't supposed she could make that Silencio permanant, could she? _

"Your friend, Miss Corset, suggested you would perhaps be more comfortable with what has to be said if you could sit in one of these," Luna said, Summoning a Freudian couch.

Amethyst glared at the couch then respectfully (as possible) expressed her thoughts to Luna. "I'm afraid that Rune, or Miss Corset as you called her, was badly mistaken."

At that moment a Post-it appeared on the couch, brightly displaying the words "Fuck off Amethyst, the Freudian couch doesn't like **you** either!"

"Ah," Luna gasped, Vanishing the whole couch and summoning a simple chair for Amethyst, and putting her father to sleep before moving on.

"You see, no one in your family has gone to Hogwarts, or any other magical school, in 200 years," Luna began, her voice taking a whimsical turn. "This is becuase your many times great-grandfather placed a curse that would not allow any of his children to go to such a school. He wanted to teach them himself. Sadly the curse carried out along the generations until now."

"Why now?" Amethyst asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Because he placed it specifically on "children" and people in his time were only considered "children" until the age of 13," Luna explained. " Since becoming Headmistress almost six years ago I changed the age requirement to 15 rather than 11. This is because Headmaster Dumbledore, a great Wizarding hero and a recent Headmaster, always worried that Sorting was too early. Basically curse did not carry pass 13, allowing us to send you your letter."

Amethyst was quietly absorbing this new information when Luna asked her a question. "Would you like to attend Hogwarts Amethyst? And expand your magiacal knowledge and create new possibilities for your future?"

The answer was simple for Amethyst.

**Yes.**

* * *

I do apologize if the Michael Jackson joke offended anyone. It's just Amethyst's personal opinion.


	2. Chapter 1: Walls

This is now chapter 1. i apologize for the confusion. There is a new prologue however.

* * *

Chapter 1: Walls Have Always Been More Interesting Than People

_**"If you could lie to yourself about one thing, what would it be?"**_

Amethyst smirked and tossed the magazine into the trashcan before her.

_Wizarding personality quizzes are just like Muggle ones. Magic or no everyone asks ridiculous, pointless questions. The **truly** amazing thing is that people actually **want **to answer._

"Amethyst, hurry the bloody hell up!" Rune snapped, motioning for Amethyst to follow before disappearing into the numerous bookshelves.

_How the fuck does she always do that? _Amethyst wondered, her face forming an envious scowl.

Amethyst shook her head before immersing herself between the bookshelves as well.

"By the way, just because we're in Britain does **not **mean you have to use their expressions more often," Amethyst pointed out, stopping to gaze at Wars That Changed the Wizarding World, a book that sounded particularly appealing.

"The hell it doesn't," Rune insisted, poking her head around the end of a bookshelf to peer at her friend. "Honestly, when else will I get to have this much fun with the language barriers? Actually _slang_ barriers would be a more precise term."

Amethyst blinked absently and held her mouth open in an undignified fashion trying to figure out what the hell Rune was talking about.

Rune took advantage of this and sauntered off towards the counter with her purchase.

"Amethyst I will hex your ass to hell and back if you don't get over here,"Rune called back, her patience wearing thin after two hours of searching."I've found what we came for. We have no more business here."

Amethyst smirked and dragged her feet almost excruciatingly slow. Of course she knew Rune was serious with her threats, but it was all too much fun to simply annoy her.

By the time she reached the counter Rune was glaring at her so ruthlessly that Amethyst was sure that the imaginary needles drilling through her skull were causing permanent damage to her brain cells.

Instead of using the icy cold wit that Rune's intelligence and skill with word play afforded her to attack Amethyst, Rune opted for a harsh silence, which terrified Amethyst considerably more. It was an ill omen of things to come that made Amethyst pause momentarily and reassess her actions.

_It was worth it._ Amethyst decided. _She's rarely angry or off balance. Its good for her._

_But is it good for me?_

Amethyst shuffled uncomfortably, her orange Converse clad feet causing enough friction that Amethyst was shocked that they didn't burn a hole in the rug on the floor.

Rune sighed exasperatedly trying to remember what possessed her to think that Amethyst could control herself in a non-continuously stimulating environment for an extended period. In Amethyst's defense she had to admit the girl lasted longer than she had expected.

Remembering suddenly the other things she still needed Rune added to the clerk,"Could you tell me where I might find some rubbers?"

"Okay. I don't even **want** to know." Amethyst said softly, massaging her temples to clear her mind of things she **never** wanted to think about."You'll probably shop more efficiently with out me anyway"She lied straight through her teeth without missing a beat."So I'll be here if you need me."

Rune smirked,realizing that lie would've fooled many people(people were often very dense though),but it was not at what she would've expected from Amethyst,a quiet, dignified backing out from a situation.

But Amethyst **was **always surprising her lately. Rune no longer knew what to make of her.

When Rune first glimpsed the older girl she would not have pinned Amethyst for someone with strong magical power, but low and behold upon actually meeting the surprising girl magic was swirling about her, seemingly ready to bite anyone that got close enough.

And when Rune got to speak with her in private and asked Amethyst about her magic she laughed. Apparently her magic had not done anything significant enough to call Amethyst's attentions to it. And to Rune's pleasure Amethyst was quite a sharp girl, in some ways at least.

It came as no surprise to her when Amethyst received an invitation to attend Hogwarts(Though it knocked both her and her parents flat on their asses). What did shock her was the fact that magic apparently **did **run in Amethyst's family they simply passed it off as a strong sixth sense. The implausibility.

Looking over her shoulder to glance at where Amethyst had been she realized how much Amethyst actually **had **grown since she'd met her four years ago. She could almost see all the posibilities for greatness that Amethyst held. Thinking of it reminded her of how useless Amethyst might have been if school had began for witches and wizards at eleven like in her parents' youth.

_Maybe starting school at fifteen isn't such a bad thing after all._

* * *

Amethyst stretched her arms above her head before glancing at the clock on the wall opposite the one she was leaning against. **3 o'clock. **Rune had been gone for two and an half hours. And Amethyst **really** didn't want to know what she was doing.

She was actually quite surprised that the store employees hadn't noticed her sitting on top of the small bookshelf, which was about four feet tall, putting her directly at eye level with most people,sitting on it as she was. Or perhaps they simply didn't care. Flourish & Blotts **was** an odd store though.

She sighed and picked up the book that she'd set aside so that she could stretch, disappearing into the world the words created for her once more.

**During the first war with Lord Voldemort **_Amethyst was so happy to find that people had gotten over their stupid fear of a name _**many new,dangerous Dark spells,curses in particular, emerged. Such as the**

"Wars That Changed the Wizarding World, interesting." A voice mused aloud, interrupting Amethyst's reading and capturing her attention.

Amethyst laid down her book and met the intense deep green eyes belonging to the owner of the voice.

Matching his gazing, she spoke in a steady, clear voice"Quite interesting indeed. There's an entire, in depth chapter on the Cruciatus Curse." She allowed awe to seep into her voice and followed up with a smile specifically designed to unnerve people.

"Really?"The boy replied,his voice interested and his expression thoughtful,"I'll have to read it again in that case. I must've missed it the first time."

He smiled at her. A smile very similar to the one she'd given him.

_A challenge is it?_

Suddenly,and hopefully unexpectedly, she held her hand out. "I'm Amethyst Caiolin Rayne."

"Albus Severus Potter, it's a pleasure." He replied, shaking her hand enthusiastically, a smile plastered on his face.

_Well that didn't work._

"Albus Severus." She whispered to herself, liking the sound of that.

_On to Plan B I guess._

"So are you in the habit of talking to strange women?"Amethyst inquired, tilting her head slightly to the side and letting it rest on her fingers.

"Only when theyre reading intresting books." He insisted instantly, copying her movement and propping his head up,using a nearby bookshelf to rest his elbow on.

Amethyst allowed a real smile to grace her features.

_He's quick._

"And," He added"I only hold a conversation with them when thier lies are witty and flow easily." Now it was his turn to smile.

_Oh, that was low. I think i like this guy._

Not missing a beat Amethyst's response was confident and instant."They tend to be the most fun don't they."It was **not** a question. "You never know _what_ they'll do next."

Albus laughed aloud, a warm, joyful laugh, causing Amethyst to quirk and eyebrow.

"You're a very interesting person Amethyst Rayne." he told her.

_You have no idea._

"You are too Albus Severus." saying it aloud she realized she liked saying his name like that and would always do so if they remained friends and he allowed it. Somehow she got the feeling that staying friends with him would be very likely. "So, tell me, what kind of music do you like Albus Severus?"

He smiled again.

_Very likely indeed. _


	3. Chapter2:A Friend Who Is Always Watching

Chapter 2, in which Amethyst's choices are made for her. Also I don't personally speak Latin and all my words used for spells were gotten from the Internet. If anyone has corrections they'd like to suggest please feel free. Also the lyrics by the weird sister were something compeletly random a friend and I came up with while talking.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Friend Who Is Always Watching Is More Troublesome Than Your Enemies

**You're spending the rest of the summer with us. No if, ands , or buts. Your parents have been informed already. We'll be there in an hour. Luv, ASP**

Amethyst read over the message for the 40th time since she'd gotten it almost an hour ago, biting her lip at the thought of how wrong this could go.

_He's just fucking with me. That has to be it. _Amethyst assured herself turning up her music some more in the hopes that it would drown out the nagging voice in her head.

She took a deep breath and counted to ten willing herself to calm down and focus on something else.

_You really **can **learn everything about a person by listening to the music they like, if you know how to interpret it. Its the **true **window to a person's soul.  
__  
__"My soul, As black as my mother's,My soul, Is dragging me down. Oh, Oh, Oh, Deep inside, Somewhere deep, Inside, A light shines, Brighter than Lumos, But my soul drags it down. Drags it down,To the heart I never had,To where Lumos cannot reach."_

_The Weird Sisters kick ass. And to think I might never have found thier music._

Amethyst smiled and scrolled down past The Weird sisters and the bands she had already heard of(the few Muggle bands Albus Severus had on his Ipod).

_I so want one of these. I hope he enjoys that PSP of mine. The 2012 models were good but it's still 9 years old. Oh well. What works, works._

_Hmm... "The Green Suits You Baby" by: Fred Weasley? Isn't that Albus Severus's cousin? Could be interesting.  
_  
Amethyst sighed, her father's impatient foot tapping getting on her last nerve.

_What the fuck does **he **have to be impatient about? _Amethyst thought bitterly. _Maybe now would be a good time to practice a spell._

She wouldn't get in trouble either because she hadn't **officially **started Hogwarts.

_"Desino,"_Amethyst whispered, her willow wand pointed at her father's foot when no one was looking. The movement stopped immediately.

Amethyst allowed a grin she was sure looked sadistic to cross her face.

* * *

"_Stupefy_."

Albus smiled as his spell took effect and James slumped in his seat.

The family had opted to travel by way of Muggle car so as to not completely unnerve Amethyst's family, even though her parents already knew they were wizards.

_But it's best not to push ones luck. Especially since they don't really know us and we want to take thier daughter for the summer._

Ginny turned around and glared at her youngest son ready to cast _Enervate_ on her eldest.

"Albus Severus Potter, " Ginny began, her voice adopting the tone her mother had often used to scold the twins,"can you and your brother not be in the same place for more than ten minutes without attacking each other? Honestly?"

"No." Lily, Albus, Harry replied in unison.

_James would've agreed too, if not for the Stupefy._

Ginny cast her husband a look that clearly said"You're supposed to be on my side." Harry only shrugged and smiled discreetly causing Ginny to sigh and shake her head before turning back to Albus with a look that demanded an answer.

"He tried to take Amethyst's PSP." Albus said innocently, as if it cleared him from all blame. "Couldn't we at least leave him that way until we get there it's only a few more minutes. And then we'd have such a peaceful ride."

Ginny sighed and agreed that a few minutes wouldn't kill James, and she desperately needed a few minutes of peace, before adding," But you are not to cast spells at your brother over childish things again. You're not even of age yet. I mean it Albus Severus Potter."

"Mum, I'll be sixteen next month." Albus insisted, hating be treated like a child.

"Which is still not of age." Ginny pointed out, turning back to face front.

"No, it's not, but soon enough," He conceded," And don't call me that."

"Albus Severus?" his mother questioned, looking at Albus through the rear-view mirror.

"Yes. Don't call me that." he answered, trying to avoid his mother's reflected gaze.

"But you let Amethyst call you that!" Lily interjected, a smile on her face.

_If she doesn't end up in Gryffindor I will eat my own hand. Only a Gryffindor would be brave, or rather stupid, enough to piss off a Slytherin._

"Yes, but Amethyst is my friend, not my mother, and she doesn't say it like its a bad thing." Albus explained, suppressing his exasperation at his younger sister.

" I'm not Mum. Would you let me call you Albus Severus?" Lily asked in fascination.

"No." Albus hissed through gritted teeth, almost wondering if he'd spoke in Parsletounge.

"But why not?" Lily whined, her too wide light blue eyes staring at him intently.

"Because," Albus began, anxiously grasping for words, and even so managing to sound steady and calm, a gift from Slytherin House,"You're Lily, my baby sister. "

"That's not fair Albus,"Lily insisted harshly.

Albus smiled before replying,"Of course it's fair."

_Almost anything is fair for a Slytherin._

* * *

Amethyst suppresed a smile as her father almost fell when standing up because of the spell on his foot. Amethyst whispered a quick _Finite _andshrugged at her father's suspicious glances.

As her father limped over towards the door, his wife following behind him, Amethyst had to remind herself that the limp was the result of his permanant hip injury and not her magic. When her father opened the door he was greeted cheerfully by Albus's father.

"Hello. You must me Cameron Rayne." Albus's dad said, shaking Amethyst's father's hand briskly,"And this lovely woman must be your wife, Isabeau." Her mother shook the outstretched hand lightly, pulling away before Albus's dad could try to kiss it. "I'm Harry Potter, Albus's father. This is my wonderful wife Ginny." Amethyst's parents shook her hand. "And our eldest son, James." James nodded to them. "Our daughter, Lily." Lilly smiled brightly and waved. "And, of course, our son Albus." Albus stretched his hand out to the people he had to prove himself to.

"It's a pleasue to finally meet you both." Albus said, pleasantly, but firmly shaking hands with Isabeau and Cameron."Amethyst has told me a lot about you. May we come in?"

Isabeau smiled brightly before answering,"Of course."

_Hook, line, and sinker._

"Albus Severus." Amethyst called happily, capturing her newest friend in a hug.

"I thought you said she slept during the day." Albus whispered into her ear.

"Sunday's her day off." Amethyst said as she broke the hug and led Albus to the stool's by the breakfast bar, which was mere feet away from the living room couches.

Amethyst had always like the open floor plan for the house which left the living room, kitchen, and dinning room connected. And the vaulted ceiling in the living room and ceramic tiles in the kitchen were also things Amethyst enjoyed about their house. Although she hated the beige color that covered all the walls in the house.

Amethyst happily shook the hand of every member of Albus's family, at least if the painful squeeze she'd inflicted James's hand with could be considered a handshake. Then allowed her self to drift away from the hour long conversation and disappearing into the conversation she and Albus were having through the temporary mental link they created to talk around Muggles.

* * *

James sighed. It was not a joyful, contented sigh that one usually gave when entering a welcoming, peaceful home. It was a severely exasperated sigh reflecting his annoyance at his younger brother.

_Not only did he get away with Stupefying me right in front of Mum, the little bugger actually gets to bring a friend home for the rest of summer. Bastard._

"Well we're going to be staying at my wife's family's home over the summer. It's on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, England." Harry told the Raynes. "It's very well protected and very relaxing."

"I see." Cameron said, eying everyone thoughtfully.

"It's in the countryside. And it's quite lovely this time of year. No place better in all of the world. Perfectly safe." Albus added gently. "And the change of scenery is sure to do some good for Amethyst."

Though her parents had not agreed yet James was sure it was only a matter of time.

_That Slytherin prat little brother of mine plays everyone exactly how he wants them. He could be lying through his teeth and not a single person would doubt him._

James looked about the room in boredom and caught sight of Amethyst just as she gave Albus a look that said she knew he was lying,or at least stretching the truth, and for some reason or other did not approve of it.

_Perhaps I spoke to soon. Maybe she's more brilliant than I thought._

* * *

_They seem like perfectly reasonable people. I have no idea what Al was so worried about._

"And what do you do for a living?" Isabeau asked, her brown eyes scanning him for any hidden maliciousness. Any sign that if she let her daughter go with him she would never be seen again.

_Let her look all she wants, she won't find it. Amethyst must be very happy to have such a mother._

"Well, I work in our Ministry. I'm like a wizarding police chief." Harry explained, the smile never leaving his face. "And Ginny writes for a major newspaper."

"That's lovely." Isabeau said, warmth radiating from her smile.

_If Amethyst inherited that smile I can see why Al became such fast friends with her. Regardless it's good to see that he has friends other than Rose and Scorpius._

"Do you really want to spend the summer with them?" Isabeau asked her daughter suddenly, her brown eyes meeting Amethyst's hazel (brown/green hazel) ones.

Amethyst smiled, her mother's smile, and answered," I would love--"

A fast, urgent, beeping sound interrupted her though.

Isabeau ran her finger along her right earring, shaped like a red cross.

"Train crash. Severe trauma. All available nurses needed." The earring announced.

Harry saw the absolute devastation that passed across Amethyst's face for only a second before it was replaced by a convincing smile.

_So **that's** why Al was so desperate to get her over for summer. Her mother's always working. _Harry took a look at the scowl that seemed forever plastered on Cameron's face. _And her father doesn't seem to be a very pleasant man._

"I'd love to go. You've got enough work to keep you busy and I'll visit for Christmas." Amethyst told her mother quickly, as if Isabeau would disappear before she finished.

"As long as you promise to call me everyday. You can more often if you want." Isabeau said in the same quick manor as Amethyst."They seem to be good people. You have my permission." She gave Cameron the very same look that Harry often received from Ginny when she was demanding his agreement.

Cameron paused and gave a sigh before he answered. "Fine."

A look of absolute bliss consumed Amethyst. Harry wouldn't have been shocked if every inch of her had begun glowing.

"Thanks, Mama!" Amethyst squealed, hugging her mother tightly.

_She most certainly loves her mother._

"Daddy. Thank you." Amethyst told her father and grabbed Al's hand and dragged him down the hallway to help with her things.

"Well it was lovely to meet you all but I have to go now."Isabeau insisted, her smile not gone completely.

Harry, Ginny, Lily, and James stood up and shook hands with Isabeau. James more quickly than the rest.

_Those were some interesting earrings. Maybe I can fashion something like them for the Aurors._

* * *

Considering it was her first Apparation Amethyst's simple tripping when she tried to walk was quite impressive.

Albus suppressed a laugh as he helped her up.

Amethyst cast an icy glare in his direction and whispered something under her breath that caused Albus to feel like he was being bitten.

Albus only smirked at her and cast Finite to rid himself of it, before leading her up the path to the door.

Amethyst gasped in amazement of at the huge home. With seven stories all stacked at lopsided angles she wondered how it stayed up.

"Nana's skilled don't you think?" Albus asked, grinning at her expression.

At a loss for words, she could only nod.

"Harry, Ginny?! Is that you already?" Molly Weasley could be head from the kitchen.

Albus smile despite himself as he saw his grandmother emerge from the kitchen, covered in flour with even a piece of eggshell stuck to her powder blue apron. She warmly embraced Harry and Ginny, then each of grandchildren,before they departed for their own rooms, then stopped at Amethyst and blushed.

"Oh my, you must think me an awful sight!" Molly exclaimed before casting a quick cleaning charm on herself." There." Once clean she hugged Amethyst as well. "Welcome to the Burrow, dear. It's been a long time since Albus had a new friend--"

Molly was cut of by a loud 'ding'.

"Not the chicken!" Molly cried, rushing back towards the kitchen,"Please do make yourself at home!"

Albus smiled as Amethyst giggled at the spectacle his grandmother made of herself. _Its good to hear her laugh. She needs more nice memeories. _

"Whenever we have someone new over she likes to cook from scratch." Albus explained his grandmother's apperance.

"Ah. So what next?" Amethyst asked, turning to face Albus.

_She really does have her mother's smile._

"What next indeed?" a familiar voice Albus recognized as Scorpius's asked.

"I don't know." Albus said, moving to the stairs to greet his best friend." Why don't you tell us oh posh and mighty Malfoy overlord."

Scorpius's face took on a contemplative stare. "Well first you can scrub the floors, and shine my shoes. Then you will introduce me to this lovely lady you have brought with you."

Albus almost died from the look on Amethyst's face. It was a combination of "Oh really" and "Don't mock me or you will feel the horror of having a thousand burning hot needles boring into the very core of your eyeballs".

"Scary little devil aren't you?" Scorpius teased, his grey eyes glowing with laughter.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Amethyst replied sweetly, batting her eyelashes for dramatic effect.

Scorpius laughed aloud, a warm heartfelt laugh that his father never would have allowed in public.

"I like this girl," Scorpius informed his best friend.

"As do I." Albus added, a smile on his face.

_Something tells me she'll be good for us. _


	4. Chapter 3: Believing What They Tell You

Chapter 3: Believing What They Tell You Is More Likely To Get You Killed Than Going In Blind

* * *

Amethyst stared down at the gnome, or so she assumed.

_Are you crazy, Amethyst?! Its a fucking potato. Those bastards are fucking with you!_

Amethyst suppressed a growl. She'd know them a week and they were already making her look like an idiot just because she wasn't too familiar magical creatures.

_Well I'll be damned if i take this laying down. But what to do?..._

* * *

"Why do I get the feeling that this was a bad idea?" Albus muttered, more to himself than Scorpius, who was looking out the window to the garden where Amethyst stared in confusion at the gnome, snickering every so often as he watched.

Albus wanted to laugh too but he had the sneaking suspicion that this wold come back to bite him in the ass.

"Oh relax, Al. It's just a bit of fun. She'd do the same to us if we were in the same situation." Scorpius assured him, waving it off with his hand.

Albus was about to deny it but he knew it was true.

_Actually, she'd probably do worse. As a matter of fact I'd LOVE to see what she'd do if she got Scorpius out in the Muggle world._

Albus couldn't help but smirk at the idea, Scorpius was his best friend, no doubt, but they both personally loved a good laugh.

"Okay what are we laughing about?" a familiarly sarcastic voice asked, causing the two boys to spin around fast enough to cause whiplash.

"Rose!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Miss me?" she teased, tilting her head to the side for dramatic effect.

"Only on weekends." Scorpius drawled, managing to sound completely uninterested as he pretended that his nails had suddenly become the most fascinating things.

"Bastard." Rose accused, her brown eyes alight with laughter as Albus hugged her tightly, even as he towered over her, being six inches taller(the tallest out of their grand trio) . " Get over here and hug me or I will flay you while you still breathe." Scorpius cocked a smile as he began a hellishly slow pace towards her.

"You cut your hair." Albus observed after releasing her, touching the ends of her now shoulder length, curly, dark red hair.

"Indeed I did. Faster or I'll cut off your fingers and your favorite appendage while I'm at it." Rose threatened, her voice having a new vicious edge to it as she put her hands on her hips and shot him a playful glare.

As if he'd Apperated his arms where instantly around her waist in an almost too-tight embrace."Bitch." he muttered, too playfully to be malicious.

Their joyous reunioun was cut short by a scream.

* * *

"Sweet Fucking Holy Damn!" Amethyst exclaimed, applying pressure to the now bleeding bite wound in her calf.

"What happened?!" Albus cried, being the first at her side.

"I got bit by a potato! A fucking potato! For fucks sake, I'm bleeding!" Amethyst hissed, her hazel eyes alight with unhinged, malicious anger. "'Just get rid of the gnome, eh? It's a sinch,eh?! Why the fuck do I listen to you?!!"

Albus glared at Scorpius, who had just made it out to the garden," I told you this was a bad fucking idea! She thought it was a potato!"

Amethyst's wand moved so fast that they never saw it coming. "Levicorpus!Levicorpus!"

Within seconds both Albus and Scorpius were floating upside down in the air by their left ankles.

"Fuck with me will you?" Amethyst muttered angrily, running her hand along her calf. "Finite." she whispered, causing the "wound" on her calf to disappear.

Rose burst out laughing , leaning over and holding her sides after a while. "Merlin, that's **brilliant**. I think I like you."

"Why thank you." Amethyst replied, performing a little hand curtsy. "I'm Amethyst."

"Rose, that one's" she pointed to Albus, who along with Scorpius, was now being overtaken by his own fit of chuckles,"cousin." Rose told Amethyst offering a hand the much shorter girl.

Amethyst shook her hand enthustically before turning to the guys. "You guys are awesome and all but don't fuck with me. At least not about things that bite. That little potato fucker really **did** try to **bite **me. Liberacorpus. Wingardium Leviosa."

The two floated safely to the ground as if nothing had happened.

"Now, let's go see how quickly James can find the counter curse for making his hair mimic the rainbow." Amethyst prompted, "Rune really is an evil genius."

* * *

"...and don't trust Bitch Maxem." Rose explained as Amethyst diligently scribbled the warning down in a note pad. "She's a super ho. And she"ll fail you for an innocent bit of giving that Smith bitch dog ears." Amethyst looked at her incredulously for a moment before scratching out her last note, never breaking eye contact with Rose, then scribbling a new one.

"Okay, Rose **enough**." Scorpius said finally, rubbing his temples lightly. " You're giving me a migraine."

"You're just old." Rose huffed, pouting childishly and crossing her arms.

"**_Excuse me_**?" Scorpius all but growled, looking as if he would jump on Rose at any second and pull her hair out by the roots.

Amethyst felt the sudden urge to back away from the situation and scooted back in one obvious lurch until she hit the love seat Albus was sitting on. Albus pulled her up and warned her to tuck her legs up on the cushions as well.

"You heard me **old man**. Put on your glasses and Maybe you could read my lips." Rose stressed, setting her chin defiantly.

"Dinner!" The innocent call had averted disaster and imminent bloodshed.

"You heard Ms. Molly! Food!" Amethyst announced, lunging off of the couch, grabbing Scorpius's arm, and sprinting out the door.

A moment of silence passed between the cousins.

"You do it on purpose don't you?" Albus stated more than asked, giving her a knowing look.

"He makes it too easy."

* * *

Okay, yea, it was short. And just for the record Scorpius is 16. His birthday(in my story at least) is January 3rd. Where as Rose has JUST turned 16, her birthday being August 1st. Oh and just for the hell of it Albus Severus's birthday is August 18th. Yes, the next chapter WILL be birthday parties. Oh, and YES Scorpius has glass, blacked framed rectangular ones to be exact. He just wears contacts instead sometimes. Though he really doesnt like contacts.

~ Saya ~


	5. Chapter 4 : The Beginning of Something

Oh my, it has been QUITE a while hasn't it? For this I can never apologize enough. But I have returned and am here to present this next chapter. Also I'm afraid I shan't be doing birthdays this chapter as the original file for that has long since disappeared so a time skip is in order. And texts in this story will be in bold. Even with all these changes, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4" The Beginning of Something Different is Sometimes Quite the Same"

A glance. Fleeting. Green meeting hazel. Look away.

A flick of the wrist. Subtle. Allowing fingers to move quickly.

A smile. Mirrored on both faces. No one understood.

Albus lifted his eyes, but not his head, in an almost unnoticeable manner, to look at her again. Amethyst Rayne. She was quite possibly the strangest woman on the planet, and certainly the strangest he'd met. Most people would spare her a fleeting glance and never look twice. They would miss what's really there.

Of course, a fleeting glance would say she's not much to look at. Amethyst was not a thin girl, but neither was she obese, rather she was filled out in all the right places more than the "model woman". The natural dark brown mane that graced her head like a dark halo, instead of the ever so popular platinum blonde hair, lost her points in most eyes. Her natural lightly tanned skin was a plus but not enough to redeem her with the average person. And instead of a rare, exciting green, grey, or even blue eyes, two huge orbs of hazel rested upon her face. No, most people did not appreciate her looks.

_But they're missing what's really there._

Albus knew it wasn't her looks that enrapture anyone who spared a second look at this unusual girl. It was her aura. It was the fire and spirit of life, fun, mystery, and a bit of insanity that seemed to cling to her like a second skin. That spark, that look in her eyes, captivated people, it drew them in. Oh yes, Amethyst Rayne could potentially be a very dangerous woman to anyone who dared look twice. Albus knew that it was that very thing that pulled him to her, an irresistible force that made him want to know all her secrets.

_And she has such a radient smile._

That very smile, which was so very entrancing and seem to insist "Come hither", was directed, momentarily, at Albus from across King's Station. He returned with even more force before he had to look away. He was always afraid of looking into her eyes too long, like if he were to stare into them for too long she might be able to read his mind. A chilling thought that had crossed his mind more than once. Despite the fact that his thoughts had run away from him again he smiled as he looked down to see if a new message had arrived yet.

_This is such fun._

The so called "cellphone" he had begged his parents for, as a way of instantly contacting Amethyst(seeing as she lacked a fireplace), vibrated as the awaited text was received.

**Hello, Mr. Potter . And no, Albus Severus hasn't noticed you reading our texts over his should until just now.**

Harry was waving pleasantly at Amethyst across the station when Albus jerked around and glared at his father, who was wearing his" I have done absolutely **nothing **wrong" face.

"Dad!" Albus all but hissed, his eyes narrowing and locking with his father's. He didn't know if he was angrier that his father had been reading his private messages or that he,himself, hadn't noticed his father sneak up behind him.

Before Albus could continue his protests and launch into a full blown rant Harry jumped to his own defense," I haven't seen Muggle technology up close in years. It's just so fascinating that I couldn't help myself."

"You sound like Grampa." Albus couldn't help but point out as he huffed, though he refrained from allowing a smug smile to spread across his face. His father was not going to get off that easy. He was about to continue chastising his father when he felt a familiar presence by his side.

_Damn. Everyone's sneaking up on me today._

_

* * *

_

Amethyst smiled at Harry as if they were co-conspirators, though her loyalties lay firmly with his son. "Good afternoon, sir. Lovely weather we're having today isn't it?'

Albus's gaze shifted suspiciously back and forth between his father and his friend, as if looking for some hidden message passing between them.

_Look all you want, there's nothing find. And even if there was I'd never let it slip._

Albus scowled, almost as if he'd heard her thoughts, but Amethyst concluded it was most likely because she'd interrupted his spat with his father.

"Why, yes it is." Harry responded pleasantly, he had to admit that he was quite enchanted with his son's new friend and hoped to see more of her in the future. He also hoped that her manners might rub off on his son, but wondered if that might not be a bad thing after all when he caught sight of a look that passed between her and Albus.

Then Amethyst took Albus's hand in her own, a friendly gesture and yet...

_Hmm... did his heartbeat just change? Nah, couldn't have._

"Well , I'm afraid it's time your son and I were off to do absolutely nothing of consequence until the train arrives." Amethyst said, and yet Harry knew she meant," We're off to cause as much trouble as we can before someone notices and we have to make a mad dash to the train before we suffer any repercussions."

Harry smiled as he watched Amethyst and his son saunter off to do who knows what and he couldn't help but tell himself," In some ways he really is just too much like me for my own peace of mind." He chuckled and went off to find his wife, who had gone to get some tea.

* * *

"Oh Merlin, how disgustingly adorable."

Amethyst spun around on her heels, releasing Albus's hand as she did so, and lunging right into Scorpius's waiting arms. He caught her effortlessly, their movements as synchronised and coordinated as if they had planned the situation out and performed it many times."Scorpius!" Amethyst squealed, burying her face in her dear friend's neck as he held her bridal style. " For a while I thought you weren't going to show."

"It's an hour before the train even arrives. I'm certaintly not going to miss it." he pointed out, his grey eyes sparkling with sarcasm. He gently placed Amethyst back on her feet.

"No shit, Sherlock. But you're late regardless. At least you made it here before Rose. And did we not agree to be here **two **hours before the train arrived?" Amethyst clarified, giving Scorpius an incredious look. The same look she had been giving him almost every day since they met in June.

_Ah, the sweet satisfaction of beating Rose at something. _But that momentary joy quickly wore off, though he would remember to rub it into her face as soon as he saw her.

"Yea, well, Astoria put up such a fuss this morning, seeing as she couldn't come see me off herself because 'the Zabini women are always on the go'." Scorpius said disdainfully, not even bothering to hide his severe dislike for his mother."Honestly, I don't know if it's worse now that she's married to Blaise or not? I mean it was positively repulsive when she was shagging him and **everyone** knew and she **still **refused to admit it, but now..." He shuddered, and Amethyst and Albus both moved a little closer to show their silent support.

"The woman clings to me as if I'll Vanish the the second she let's go. She's always visiting too!" He complained, throwing his hand's up in the air in a very, un-Malfoy like manner." As if that would make up for the twelve years that I spent daily in her presence while she ignored me. And now that she's pregnant she's weepy **all the time**. Do all women get like that?"

Albus and Amethyst sensed that it was a rhetorical question and simply let it go unanswered.

"If the woman I marry is as weepy as Astoria during pregnancy I'll throw myself off a roof. I bloody swear it." Scorpius continued, though he paused to take a breath.

It had been a frustrating morning for Scorpius. Normally he wouldn't allow himself to rant and complain like a child, but Astoria always managed to peeve him. Not to mention that he felt totally at ease with Albus and Amethyst, as if he could tell them anything.

_The woman's bloddy horrid, she is. She even puts Dad on edge. How in the name of all that's sacred did he stay married to her as long as he did? Probably pureblood dignity or some bullocks like that._

"I'd throw the bitch off a roof myself before I'd let you jump." Amethyst said honestly, in reference to his earlier statement. A sincere smile graced her face as she said it.

"Unless I got to her first." Albus added, slapping his best friend on the shoulder good naturedly.

Scorpius smiled. A warm, genuine smile. Albus was a marvelous best friend and Amethyst... well Amethyst reminded him a good bit of Headmistress Lovegood.

_The woman's completely off her rocker of course, but there's something absolutely peaceful about her. And she never makes up feeble, pathetic lies. She always speaks her mind and is completely honest. Even though most people think she's crazy. It's one of the things I really admire about her._

_"That and she makes bitchin' jewelry." _he remembered Amethyst once saying when she had first seen the Warkspurt repelling necklace that had been a gift from Miss Luna, as he had been given permission to call her.

Scorpius found his mind peaceful now, and he sighed contently.

_Even with all the tyranny that is Astoria, life is good._

He hadn't realized that he had said the last part aloud until Amethyst responded, "Yea. It really is."

* * *

Now that she was on the Hogwarts express, Amethyst could barely sit still.

_I'm actually going to Hogwarts. I get to learn magic and possibly make a difference in the world. And the ride's not bad either._

Amethyst stared longingly out the window at the vast forest they were passing through. She could barely control herself, wanting so badly to open the window, jump out, and run through the trees, much as she had when she was a child.

_But then I wouldn't make it to Hogwarts._ And with that logic she was able to settle down a bit.

She further distracted herself by staring at Albus's green and silver tie. It had been wonderfully hilarious to learn that Albus had been sorted into Slytherin, which he feared, mostly because he had tried, **almost **succesfully, to trick the hat into sorting him elsewhere.

Scorpius's sorting, however was much simpler. He valued intelligence and believed that one could get farther with knowledge than with anything else. The fact that he utilized said knowledge to play pranks, skip class, sneak off grounds, and generally wreak havoc was completely irrelevant.

But Rose's was the simplest by far. She was brave, daring, and all of the like. Thus Gryffindor.

_I'm pretty sure she uses those exact words to explain it to everyone else, too._

Remembering this Amethyst laughed and was surprised when her laugh turned into a yawn. She hadn't realized how tired she **actually** was.

_But I guess that's what happens when you only get two hours of sleep._

"If your that tired you can crash on my lap." Albus began warily, he'd noticed the dark circles under Amethyst's eyes that morning, but he didn't want her to think he was suggesting something indecent." It would probabbly be much more comfortable that sleeping sitting up."

"Thanks, Albus Severus." she muttered, sinking down into his lap, thankful now that they had the seat to themselves as Rune and Rose had opted to sit across from them with Scorpius. She felt Albus's fingers pushing gently though her hair as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Rune was amused by the fact that no amount of harrassing from Rose and Scorpius had dettered Albus from his task of gently stroking Amethyst's hair in a soothing way, much like his mother had done for him when he was younger. He only relinquished this task when Amethyst woke up groggily as the train stopped.

"We've stopped." Rune informed her old friend, turning away from her fascinating conversation with Rose.

_She certainly does know a lot about hexes for someone named after a flower. It's **always** more fun when it's unexpected._

Rune watched Amethyst's face light up as she jumped up, almost bumping heads with Albus in the process, and made a mad dash for the door. She quickly unfastened the lock, which she had checked first to see if the door possessed rather than trying to open a locked door, and then disappeared through the door way. She bounded down the hallway excitedly, far before Rune ambled out.

_It will be very interesting to see where you end up, Amethyst Rayne. I'm sure that wherever that is you will create quite a fuss._

_

* * *

_And that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
